


christmas shouldn't be celebrated alone

by Channies_Room



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Could maybe be romanic if you try, Felix is too cute to let him be alone, Fluff, Friendship, I've never tagged before, Roommates, help this is hard, seungmin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channies_Room/pseuds/Channies_Room
Summary: When his roommate told him he wouldn't be able to go home for Christmas, Seungmin felt guilty.Being alone on Christmas? That’s something Seungmin didn’t even want to imagine. And in a foreign country as well, he was glad he didn’t have to go through in.“Don’t look at me like that. It’s really not that bad.” Felix answered in a chuckle. Seungmin didn’t believe him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	christmas shouldn't be celebrated alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello, this is my first fanfic I'm uploading here, it was originally a little writing exercise for my English class, but I thought why not give it a try ^^
> 
> Also, I know it's waaayyy too late to bea christmas fic but well, a little fluff never hurts I guess haha :D
> 
> >Was not checked for mistakes in spelling, grammar or tenses<
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it ♡

When his roommate told him he wouldn't be able to go home for Christmas, Seungmin felt guilty.

He didn't have any reason to feel guilty, really. Felix and him have been roommates since the beginning of last summer semester, after being introduced by a mutual friend because they were both looking to move into an apartment a little off campus rather than having to spend another year in their universities dorms.

Seungmin wanted to get away from the chaos of dorm life, have more peace and quiet to study. He also really wanted to get away from his previous roommate. He was such a loud and annoying human being. Felix’s reason was a little simpler, he later found out. The blonde just needed more space than a tiny shared dorm room, due to literally moving overseas to attend this collage.

And that's where the problem lies, actually. Felix can't go home for Christmas because his home wasn't here, in Korea. It was back in Australia. 

Seungmin, over the last few months, had just assumed that Felix has relatives in Korea, but it turns out that that is far from the truth. While he is of Korean descent, his entire family lives in Australia, which leaves him completely alone here in Korea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_‘’I’ve been alone for Christmas last year as well.” Felix tells him while they are having dinner in the dining hall, “I thought about celebrating with Chan, another student from Australia, but his family celebrates Christmas here in Korea with all his relatives while he is in Uni, they didn’t want him to feel alone and gave theman opportunity to get together with all relatives again.”_

_Seungmin stopped eating and just looked at him. Being alone on Christmas? That’s something Seungmin didn’t even want to imagine. And in a foreign country as well, he was glad he didn’t have to go through in._

_“Don’t look at me like that. It’s really not that bad.” Felix answered in a chuckle. Seungmin didn’t believe him. He knows Felix loved being with others, so surely it would be hard on him to be alone any time of the year._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, what are you going to do on Christmas then, Lixie?” Seungmin asks the older. “I’ll probably do the same thing as last year, watch a movie, eat some cookies, order some good food and just use the time to sleep in. It’s nothing special, but it’s better than being sad about it.” Felix answers. “And what is your plan for the holidays?”

Seungmin was going leave Busan for a week to visit his family in Seoul for Christmas, he tells the other. He’s an only child, so his parents are always happy to see him, especially since he is often too focused on studying to regularly call them. It is always nice, seeing them again. Seungmin really cherishes the bond he has with his relatives, but especially with his parents. 

He wonders for a brief moment if he should bring Felix, that wouldn’t be weird, right? Felix has become one of his closest friends after all. And his roommate’s fate just wouldn’t leave him alone. He just found it so unfair, that he had to spend the holidays all by himself. 

He guesses that bringing him wouldn’t be the smartest though, since the other might be overwhelmed by the amount of people. His family had a tendency to be a little too curious and the overwhelming mass of questions in combination with Koreans’ cultural habit of being overly sociable might just be a little too much for Felix, who is still adjusting to the culture in the first place. So… that’s just not going to work.

But he still doesn’t want Felix to spend Christmas alone. It is meant to be a time to spend with friends and family, that’s the magic of Christmas after all! So Seungmin decides he has to shift his own plans a little.

It’s Christmas Eve when Seungmin arranges Felix to go out to dinner with their mutual friend, Jeongin. His family already lives in Busan and they only celebrate with the entire family on Christmas morning, so he got them to let him stay at university for the evening with the excuse of ‘having to finish up a very important paper that he forgot about’. Jeongin maybe wasn’t right about lying to his family to help a friend out, but Seungmin definitely appreciated it. He was sure, Felix appreciated the dinner as well.

While Felix was out, Seungmin made use of the time to buy ome Christmas cookies (because he really, really isn’t a good baker, not even in the slightest) and a little present for his roommate. He hid them in his room and there, he also put up the small table top tree he had ordered on Amazon and decorated it with the little ornaments his mom insisted sending him after he told her why he wasn’t going to come home for Christmas this year. She wasn’t exactly happy about missing out on seeing his son for the holidays, but she was supportive and even proud of Seungmin for being a good friend. She even asked him to invite Felix over for New Years. It wasn’t a holiday they normally celebrated, but she figured Felix would miss that too and it gave her a chance to still see Seungmin during this short semester break.

When Jeongin sent him a message that dinner was over and Felix was going to be home soon, Seungmin left the apartment as to not raise any suspicions. He was supposed to be on his way to Seoul, at least by Felix’s knowledge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took him precisely every little ounce of self-control to not stumble over his own feet or make any noise when he came back to the apartment hours later to move everything from his room into the kitchen. He put the tree cookies and some decorations on the table and hung up a string of fairy lights. Lastly, he put on the tree topper, a card he had written for Felix:

Lixie!~

I didn’t want you to miss out on the Christmas magic, so  
I prepared a little something for you. I hope you like it, and I  
hope you like your real gift even more! Christmas isn’t  
meant to be celebrated alone…

Lots of love,

Minnie <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Christmas morning, Seungmin was up early. He wanted to be ready when Felix wakes up. He wasn’t anticipating the Australian boy to get up just an hour after him, thought he’d use the chance to sleep in, but he didn’t mind. It meant he got to surprise him earlier. 

He watches through the small crack in his door as Felix steps into the living room, confusion clearly printed on his face. The older boy takes the card from the Christmas tree and opens it, still clearly confused as to who did this and how they even got into the apartment in the first place. Seungmin can’t help but smile when he sees Felix reading the card, breaking out into a smile of his own. Felix seemed happy, and that was exactly what Seungmin wanted. 

When Felix got up to walk into the kitchen, Seungmin gave himself a mental prep speak before leaving his room to sit down next to the tree, present and a pair of Christmas pyjamas in his hand, which matched the one he was wearing himself. 

He grabbed the little bell he had put up as a decoration and rang it. Felix had told him about this tradition, how his mother would always ring a bell on Christmas morning to wake up him and his brother and signify that Santa had indeed brought them presents overnight. They jokingly called it ‘the Santa alarm’.

Seungmin heard some rumbling in the kitchen and not even two seconds after, Felix came running into the living room, literally running. It was honestly very cute, Seungmin hadn’t seen Felix this excited for something before, which is saying a lot.

“Seungminnie!” Felix’s eyes comically lit up with his words, “what are you doing here! Aren’t you supposed to be with your family? You left yesterday, how-“

“Calm down there!” Seungmin laughed. He got up to pull the younger boy into a hug and with a big smile he says “Merry Christmas Lixie! It didn’t feel right to leave you all by yourself. I hope Christmas will be a little less lonely with me here.” Felix visibly relaxes in Seungmins touch and just whispers back: “Thank you for being here, Hyung.” 

Over the next few hours the two boys watch a Christmas movie, sing along to some songs, eat cookies - and have a short but reckless pillow fight over the last one. They call their parents to wish them a ‘Very Merry Christmas’ and pick up some –very christmasy and classy- Pizza for lunch. 

Seungmin swears he has never seen Felix’s nose scrunch together and eyes turn into crescent moons as intensely as today during all the smiling the older was doing. He genuinely seemed happy. Seungmin wonders if he should stay with Felix for every Christmas. Or maybe, after getting to know his parents on New Year’s Eve, Felix might tag along to his families holiday activities. It sure would be worth it, he thinks. 

After all, letting someone be alone on Christmas was a crime, Seungmin is sure of that. He’s going to make sure Felix never has to face the holidays all by himself again.


End file.
